Doble Opuesto
by Anzu D. Britannia
Summary: OneShot. Semi AU. Naruto PoV. "Naruto y Sai parecieran odiarse mutuamente, pero ¿una noche de navidad podría cambiar la perspectiva que ambos tienen sobre el otro? Los milagros en estas fechas pueden suceder..."


Sentidos Opuestos By Anzu Zoldick 

**N/A: desafío navideño que me propusieron hace un tiempo. One-shot y POV de Naruto. Dedicado a Mylen y a Yuju-chan que próximamente estarán de cumpleaños xD**

**Versión Speed y sin editar! **

**ADVERTENCIA: BASADO EN EL MANGA. Desde el capítulo 280 más o menos...**

**Disclaimer: Todo al tarado de Kishimoto xD (naa! Que es re simpático el tipo! xD No me demanden! T.T)**

**Enjoy!**

**------**

**Naruto PoV **

¿Por qué será que en esta época la gente se pone frenética y comienza a adornar sus casas y sus árboles?

He visto miles de veces cómo se adornan los árboles de navidad. Sin embargo, nunca he adornado uno...

¿Y eso qué? No soy un practicante de esa costumbre...

Me miras con cara de no saber... con esa sonrisa típica que me enferma.

¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe?

No te aburres de mirarme, aunque hacia tan solo unos instantes yo casi te imploraba para que me observases.

Y es que no era mi intención interrumpirte. Tengo vida; al contrario de ti, que te la pasas sentado en la hierba dibujando formas abstractas...

Siempre frente al río. En aquél pequeño muelle... el mismo que albergó a Sasuke alguna vez.

Otra coincidencia más. Qué tontería. No sabía nada de ti; me has atacado, me has humillado e insultado. No agregaré que te has reído de mí, ya que siempre estas sonriendo.

¿Acaso te ríes de todo el mundo? ¿Es por eso que no dejas de sonreír?

Eres extraño. No me agradas en lo absoluto; eso tú lo tienes muy claro, pero pareciese que te da lo mismo, o que lo disfrutases.

¿Acaso disfrutas, gozas de cómo me tratas... eres feliz siendo cómo eres? ¿No que no tienes emociones?

Yamato-san me ha pedido que te busque. Le tengo cierto temor... es alguien que no me desagrada, pero que no me es de fiar. Supongo que extraño a Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura también te detesta. Pero en ella el sentimiento es diferente; se controla mucho más que yo. Aunque ese puñetazo que te dio te lo merecías... y merecías mil más.

El asunto de Sasuke no te incumbe. Tú eres solo un reemplazo; un pobre sucedáneo de su presencia. Pero pareces no comprenderlo; te empeñas en llamarlo "traidor" sin saber sobre sus motivos.

¿Tú no has sufrido como yo lo he hecho?

Pero claro, si tú no sientes nada... que vas a saber.

¿Acaso no tenías un hermano mayor? ¿Cómo reaccionaste al saber que había muerto?

Sonreíste, supongo. Dijiste que no sabías que cara poner...

Demonios, cuánto te odio...

No te soporto; no soporto tu oscura y escrutadora mirada fija en la mía.

¿Por qué quieres que te explique algo como la navidad?

Seguramente Yamato-san se enfadará conmigo, no contigo, ya que me culparás del retraso... eso es seguro. Con lo cabrón que eres...

¿Por qué mejor no sigues dibujando esos garabatos que tanto parecen gustarte?

Y sigues acercándote e invadiendo el punto de no retorno. Tu cara me sonríe aún más y me dices que soy un imbécil. En ese momento, y para mí sorpresa, comienzas a acercar tu mano hacia mi cara. Me asustas... no sé que pretendes hacer.

No puedo moverme. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que todo esto era una trampa tuya para poder atraparme con la guardia baja. Seguramente, me golpearás, o me insultarás...

No soporto tu mirada, y menos tu sonrisa... cierro mis ojos para no seguir mirándote. Porque también me duele hacerlo mucho... te pareces demasiado a él.

Tu técnica es fuerte. No me es fácil el escaparme.

Tu mano toca mi mejilla suavemente, como si fuese de porcelana. Eso me causa un escalofrío extrañamente agradable.

¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Tus dedos comienzan a delinear las marcas que me delatan como "rareza". Tu sonrisa está aún presente; sin embargo, se suaviza al ver que ya había abierto los ojos. Aún estaba inmóvil.

Estás sonriendo, pero es diferente esta vez... es, ¿Real?.

No me atrevo a especificarlo. Me hablas quedamente, como para que me tranquilice, cosa ya muy difícil en mí.

Te acercas más y más a mi rostro. Y por un momento, pienso que lo que quieres es besarlo... la distancia es demasiado sospechosa.

Sin embargo, pareces darte cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos y te guías hacia mi oído. Aunque hay un brillo en tus ojos que me deja pensando sobre tu acción anterior. Me susurras...

Me dices que tú sabes más de mí que nadie... ¿Cómo interpretar aquello?

¿Cómo sabes de mí? ¿Qué sabes de mí y cuánto?

Percibes mis dudas y vuelves a acercar tu mano a mi mejilla. Comienza tu sutil vaivén sobre aquellas marcas. Las cicatrices de aquél sacrificio que no recuerdo y que me ha condenado de por vida.

En ese momento lo comprendí.

Sabes sobre la conexión que hay entre Kyuubi y yo.

Trato de zafarme, más no lo consigo. Pareces darte cuenta y deshaces el jutsu que no me permitía moverme.

Me miras tranquilamente, como si supieses que esa iba a ser mi reacción. Más, el temor de que alguien como tú supiese mi mayor secreto, me paralizó.

Ni siquiera te pude golpear.

Me llamaste engendro del demonio.

No me pude mover.

Les llamaste escoria; insultaste a todos los seres que yo conocía, a todos y a cada uno de los habitantes de esta aldea.

Pero, por algún motivo, no te pude golpear...

¿Quizás porque no lo deseé?

Tu voz no era de burla, extrañamente, sino de rabia. Tu mirada era distinta; humana. En ese momento me di cuenta de que al único ser a quién no habías insultado era a tu hermano...

Ahora solo te observaba, mientras que tú no parabas de despotricar en contra de todo; el sistema, los ninjas, la gente, la vida...

Ya no me molestaba tu mirada oscura, que a momentos me parecía más clara y transparente que antes.

Y entonces llegaste a hablar de este día. La famosa navidad...

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos empezado a caminar y de que tú me hablabas como cualquier otro ser humano lo haría. Y tampoco, de que yo te estaba escuchando tan atento.

La verdad, en eso teníamos bastante en común. Ambos crecimos sin disfrutarla.

De hecho, creo que somos los únicos quienes jamás la hemos celebrado.

¿Con qué familia? ¿Con qué dinero y regalos? ¿Con cuales... amigos?

Amigos... esa palabra me duele aún. Y no es que no los tenga, ahora, sino que los tengo, pero no justamente cuando los necesito...

Como ahora. Y aún así, no podía culparlos; eso me dolía profundamente.

Entonces te pregunté si tenías amigos. Por alguna razón lo hice; se me salió solo.

Dejaste de caminar. Habíamos llegado a pleno centro de la aldea. Eran las diez de la noche aproximadamente, y la gente se movilizaba por montones.

Volviste tu mirada hacia mí. Me sentí extraño, más no incómodo.

No sonreíste. Pero me dijiste que sí...

Y la duda se expandió por todo mi ser, ¿Acaso era eso cierto? ¿Tú tenías un amigo?

El que siempre se burlaba de manera cruel, el que no dudaba en hablar despreciativamente. Una de las personas más frías que había conocido... ¿Tenía un amigo?

Me asombré... porque al ver mi cara sorprendida, sonreíste de nuevo. Pero no como acostumbras...

No me sentí atacado por aquella curvatura, ¿Era real tu sonrisa entonces?

Dejaste de mirarme para decirme que era un estúpido. Me enfadé, pero no fue un enojo real. Por alguna razón, no pude golpearte, ni tampoco insultarte...

Te acercaste y me señalaste un enorme pino que todos los años era adornado para estas fechas. Había mucha gente que estaba entretenida admirándolo.

Me volteé para encararte, pero tú ya no estabas. Me habías dejado solo entre tanta muchedumbre.

Te maldije como siempre, y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa. Después de todo, no valía la pena ir donde Yamato-san... se me había hecho demasiado tarde, y me iba a reprender de todas formas.

A medida que avanzaba, inevitablemente, me inducía yo mismo a pensar en esta celebración.

Mis amigos y antiguos maestros seguramente la celebrarán con sus familias, o entre ellos mismos.

Ya imaginaba la escena de cada uno de los, ahora chuunins y jounins, con sus familias.

¿Habrá tenido él alguna oportunidad para pensar en eso?

Maldito... me llamaste estúpido.

No te soportaba...

Sin embargo, una duda permanecía arraigada en mi mente, sin poder evitarlo ¿Eras así realmente?

No tienes sentimientos... eso dices siempre.

Al igual que yo, que siempre digo que soy feliz.

De nuevo teníamos algo más en común.

Ambos...

Mis pasos me llevaron en círculos por la aldea; quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Miré el reloj de la plaza. No faltaba mucho para la medianoche, y había mucha gente por los alrededores, aunque no tanto como en vísperas de año nuevo. Y casi sin darme cuenta, unas hermosas luces me entorpecieron la vista...

Había llegado nuevamente ante aquél majestuoso árbol, que ya estaba hermosamente decorado...

Sin saber que fue lo que me impulsó, me acerqué lentamente hacia los bordes de donde estaba la base del árbol. Era un hermoso y antiguo pino...

Olía bien y realmente me sentía emocionado. Creo que a esto le llaman espíritu navideño o algo así...

Fue entonces cuando te divisé. Estabas apoyado, al parecer, casualmente en la misma baranda que yo, pero más lejos.

Me miraste al mismo tiempo que yo. Los dos parecimos sorprendernos.

¿Estaríamos pensando lo mismo?

Era totalmente descabellado pensar en ello, pero así era la vida. Éramos tan diferentes, pero a la vez, tan parecidos que me abrumé.

Recordé a Sasuke... como broma recuerdo que le había dicho a Jiraiya que mi deseo de navidad sería que me lo trajera de regreso Santa...

Los años anteriores no lo cumplió como era obvio... Si en plena navidad "mi Santa" se la pasaba metido en burdeles y lugares de dudosa reputación.

Además, aquél Santa no estaba de acuerdo en traer a Sasuke. Él me lo había dicho el día antes de partir de Konoha para entrenar.

No pude evitar reír ante el recuerdo de ver al sannin pervertido vestido como Santa... parte de una apuesta que habíamos hecho. Que suerte que para los juegos de azar, el destino parece quererme.

La gente de los alrededores se preparaba para la medianoche... y los que estaba apoyados a mi lado se asustaron cuando yo comencé a reír... como hacía tiempo que no pasaba...

¿Se habrán dado mis amigos cuenta de que ya no río tanto?

De pronto, sentí que alguien se colocaba a mi lado... sentí aquella mirada penetrante, que extrañamente, parecía no importunarme.

Me miraste detenidamente. Llevabas puesto un largo abrigo negro y unos guantes del mismo color. En tus manos no traías tus habituales artículos para dibujar...

No dejabas de mirarme. Yo no me movía; no porque no podía, sino que porque no lo deseaba. Hacía frío, pero no quería irme a casa aún.

Me sentía cómodo apoyado en el barandal cercano al tronco de aquél hermoso árbol de navidad. No parecías querer insultarme.

Creo que pensábamos lo mismo, era algo acogedor estar ahí.

Estuvimos en silencio contemplando a la nada.

Hasta que me diste una palmada leve en la espalda y me sonreíste cálidamente. Me señalaste que ya eran las doce. Hubo mucha algarabía a nuestro alrededor.

Y mientras eso ocurría, recordé las tarjetas que todos mis amigos me habían enviado, y que estarían ahora apelotonadas en la puerta. Incluyendo las únicas que alcancé a leer: las de Gaara y Kakashi.

Y supe en ese instante que la felicidad llega en las cosas más diminutas, en las cuales una persona no suele fijarse...

En los momentos más cortos; aquellos instantes breves son los más valiosos.

Esos fueron los que recordé en la lucha contra el Uchiha.

Mi vista quedó entorpecida cuando las luces de navidad volvieron a toparse con mis ojos.

Escuchaba los villancicos de los niños, las risas, las conversaciones, los buenos deseos...

Olía la felicidad, la comida...

Gustaba de la alegría de los niños, y tocaba los copos de nieve, que traviesamente, comencé a atrapar.

Ahí me di cuenta también de que la vida, al igual que sus momentos, es breve. Y que no somos más que apariciones fugaces en este mundo.

Sai no dejaba de apartar su mirada de mí, y de sonreírme. El no me conocía; yo no lo conocía, pero sentí que de algún modo, estábamos destinados a pasar esta fecha los dos.

Porque, por algún motivo, éramos similares.

Le sonreí y le deseé una feliz navidad. Me dijo lo mismo.

Fijamos ambos nuestra vista hacía la estrella del árbol. Resplandecía...

Le pregunté nuevamente si tenía un amigo...

Solamente me miró, y me dijo que los obsequios acostumbraban a ponerse bajo el árbol... por eso estaba esperándolo ahí.

Sabía más de la navidad que yo...

Pero fue cuando comprendí...

Seguimos en silencio observando hacia nuestros alrededores...

Y reí nuevamente. Al ver esto, me siguió por primera vez.

Se reía.

Y yo seguía pensando en lo que me dijo, por eso me reí; por eso él se rió...

Porque así era; él tenía un amigo... y ya no importaba cómo lo consiguió, ni cuánto estuvo esperándolo, porque... ese amigo, era yo.

FIN 

N/A: pues nada n.n espero que les haya gustado. No está editado xD Así que... perdónenme la vida! Es que quería subirlo para antes de medianoche! Esta es la versión speed xD

Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado!

Que no, que no fue shonen ai... es que, digamos, no pude evitar poner algo suavecito xD No se me da mucho escribir yaoi, pero ¿A que la escenita de Sai acariciándole la carita estuvo hasta tierna? xD

Pienso que Sai no es una mala persona, por mucho que lo parezca. Y es que, a pesar de lo repelente que suele ser, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser alguien muy importante para el rubio...

Sasuke, te lo están ultrajando! xDD Lo siento, estoy bajo los efectos etílicos de estas fechas.

Pues entonces,

**FELIZ NAVIDAD o Kusisumasu Omedetou !**

Les desea cordialmente

**Anzu**!

**Reviews si lo desean! Sería un buen regalo xD**


End file.
